Perfection
by Arjenau
Summary: And as the other girl smiles placidly, she can't help but think that these are the moments that make life perfect. Somewhat AU, Nina/Euphie, yuri, somewhat disturbing sexuality. Written for a friend. Kind of creepy orz.


**Perfection**

"Euphie!"

The pink-haired princess turns around only to see Nina running up, stumbling the entire way, and lets out a tiny giggle. "Nina!" After a small pause, she swallows down whatever insecurities she may have had and grabs the other girl's hand, lacing their fingers together in a single fluid move. That's what people do when they date, right? Regardless of if there are guys involved. It's precisely this thought that makes Euphie even more worried when Nina simply freezes, eyes widening in the process.

For a brief moment, Euphie is worried she's done something wrong - the look of shock on the student's face is a little disconcerting - but then Nina beams, just _radiating_ happiness, and almost all of Euphie's doubts vanish. Sure, she's still getting a little used to the idea of dating another girl, but...

It's worth it, to see timid little Nina smile so openly like that.

"How was your day?" A simple, easy little conversation topic - Euphie's honestly not quite sure how else to start a conversation with Nina just yet. (She hopes it'll come a little more naturally later. Something tells her that she never had that much trouble talking to Suzaku, and she squishes it down. This is healthy. This isn't wrong.) The green-haired girl's eyes light up, and she immediately starts in on something about Sentience's latest network post, timelines and parallel dimensions. Euphie is by no means stupid; however, Nina's on an entirely different level, and Euphemia can acknowledge that. So instead of trying to comprehend the girl's diatribe, she just nods and smiles at her, listening instead to the excited tone in her voice, the happiness that always shows up whenever she talks about science and whenever they're holding hands. Nina suddenly finishes, looking at her expectantly, and Euphie can't help but let out a sheepish little giggle. "That's fantastic, Nina! I never really was that good in science..."

It's meant more as an explanation, a reason behind her inability to acknowledge the general thesis of Nina's argument. So it surprises Euphie greatly when Nina, instead of laughing or looking just a little downtrodden, hesitantly smiles at the her before looking down to the floor with a blush. "Um- I know that. And, and I know a lot about certain parts of it, and this place has a lot of the resources I'd need, so- so-" The girl looks back up, flushing completely red before stuttering out what she's been trying to say.

"I- I could teach you, if you'd like!"

There's only a small pause from the princess before she smiles radiantly at the other girl, squeezing her hand tightly before laughing joyously. "I'd love that, Nina!" Euphie closes her eyes, only for a second to blink, and when she opens them Nina's suddenly that much closer and

_Their lips are touching._

It's only for a tiny moment – a second, maybe, and nothing more – before Nina draws back, turning even redder than she was before. (Somehow, Euphie gets the feeling she's about the same color.) Still, she recovers remarkably quickly and tries her best to smile at Nina. Sure, it was a little odd, but it's normal to feel unsure in a relationship at first – right? It's enough for the other girl, anyhow, and suddenly Nina is beaming widely once again and Euphie doesn't feel any regret.

And as the other girl smiles placidly, Euphie can't help but think that these are the moments that make life _perfect._

* * *

They're so close. They're so close, they're practically next to each other, Nina can see her face and hear her tiny little breaths and feel her breathing-

Nina's hips buckle, and she has to bite back the moan that rises up. She has to be quiet, has to be _absolutely silent_, she can't wake Euphie up when she's right in the bed beside her – so she bites her bottom lip _hard_, and the pain only makes it feel even better.

She is in a room with Euphie. _She is in a bed with perfection._

A tiny groan escapes from the Princess's lips, and Nina immediately stops her actions, eyes wide open in terror. She can't be seen like this, Euphie'd hate her forever, _she can't let her see her like this-_

"Nina...?" Euphemia's voice is small and tired – it makes sense, really, since she's just woken up – and she tilts her head slightly. It's small. It's sleepy. It's _absolutely divine_. "Is everything alright...?"

"Mm-" Her voice cracks slightly, and licking her dry lips, the girl responds to her goddess. "It's fine. Everything is fine."

"'s good..." Letting out a small sigh, Euphie closes her eyes and goes back to sleep with a tiny little grin. A few moments pass, and Nina is soon back to her previous state. This time, she is uninterrupted by distractions and wakeful princesses, and after just a few more minutes, she forces herself to clamp a hand over her mouth as she comes with a tiny, almost inaudible squeak.

And as the other girl smiles placidly, Nina can't help but think that these are the moments that make life _perfect._


End file.
